


Benefits (2p! Germany Fanfiction)

by persianpervert



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2p germany x reader, F/M, Fanfiction, Lemon, NSFW, Romance, Self Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persianpervert/pseuds/persianpervert
Summary: 18+NSFW|| Nikki and Lutz have been friends for a while, their équipe is unstoppable as they have the school in their palms. But recently, the pair have been becoming more... intimate. Their relationship is no secret--no strings attatched, just pleasurable nights in eachothers' arms, and most importantly, no feelings. but that last part is broken as Nikki finds herself slowly falling for the blond German.





	Benefits (2p! Germany Fanfiction)

❕1~ VKontakte is a popular Russian social media app similiar to instagram and telegram

 

The sound of rustling cloth wakes me from my comforting slumber. Groaning, I sit up and rub my eyes, waiting for my vision to adjust to the light shining in through the window. "What are you doing?" I ask him. He grins at me as he pulls on his leather jacket, fully dressed, unlike me. Shivering, I pull up the blanket closer to my naked figure, running a hand through my hair and giving him a tired look "It's so early." It's as if he's never slept. "I know babe." He chuckles dismissively, leaning against the wall as he ties up his bootlaces. Dark jeans, white shirt, dark jacket. His blonde hair is clean and done neatly, as if he's showered, his eyes sparkling amusingly in the early morning sunlight. So it's been a while since he's left the bed, although his scent still lingers on the sheets. My heart flutters for a few moments before the feeling disappears, replaced by a cold and empty feeling. "You don't have to leave so soon." I wish I could've held him longer, maybe just a few more minutes as I savored the feeling of his pale skin under my fingertips. I wait for a reply, but he says nothing, pulling his hoodie over his head and hiding himself from my vision completely, the only part of him visible being his hands--the same hands that are responsible for the marks and bruises all over my body. "I'll see you at school." He promises, grinning at me before disappearing out the door. "Bye Lutz.." I mumble quietly. A few seconds pass, leaving my alone with my thoughts until I hear the front door shut, followed by the revving of his motorcycle and him speeding off, then silence. I lay in bed for a while, trying to go back to sleep and almost succeeding until I was awoke by the sound of my phone ringing. With a groan I pull myself up, pulling my phone out from under my pillow and glaring at the caller ID before holding it up to my ear. "Hm?" I groan into the phone, lifting myself up and sitting onto my knees, the blanket falling off my form, making me shiver lightly. I look at the clock--eleven p.m--so it wasn't that early after all, although it felt like it. "Nikki?! What are you doing?" Ashley's voice rings out through my ear, making me hold the phone further away from me. "What do you mean?" I clear my throat, trying to make my voice sound more awake. "You were supposed to come to church with me!" She exclaims, as if she can't believe I've forgotten. "You promised!" I stay silent for a moment, unsure of what to say. I remember making that promise, thinking Lutz would be out of town that weekend; but now that it came to actually going, I'd totally forgotten. Maybe it made her even think I hung up, because she sighed deeply and grumbled to herself. "I stayed up late, studying." I lied, knowing it was a rough chance she'd believe me but I couldn't think of a more convincing lie. "I'll shower and be there in an hour." I promise her once again. I can practically hear the smile in her voice as she yells: "Really?! That's great! I'll come get you!" After that she hangs up and I toss my phone to the side, sighing and going to the bathroom. I fill up the tub with warm water and slowly sink into it, moaning at the relaxing feeling and laying back in the water, letting my dark hair get wet completely. I scrub the grime and blood off my body, shampoo my hair and after rinsing myself off and drying my body with a towel, I rub ointment and concealer onto the cuts and bruises all over my skin. After that I put on a pink dress, white tights and white ballet flats. Lip gloss is the only makeup I wear, au contraire to the usual eyeliner or mascara. Walking past my mirror, I snap a picture of myself and post it to my VKontakte❕ story. immediately, I get a few replies. 

opium.breath5(Zao): u look good enough 2 eat  
moaning_t.rex(Allen): going to church? :p

I chuckle at them, not bothering to reply as I dropped my phone into my purse. Heating up a piece of toast for breakfast, I quickly spread some butter and jam over it and head outside as the doorbell rings. Smiling, I hug Ashley as she squeals and fawns over how cute and angelic I look. I get into her car, her mom greeting me with as much cheerfulness as Ashley had in the first place. I thank them silently. Throughout the whole car ride I stay silent, gazing out the window and listening to the soft gospel music quietly coming in through the car speakers. After a few minutes, Ashley's mom pulls up in front of the fancy church, me and Ashley get out the car as her mom goes to park the it. Soon, we were all seated and the service was about to start. I look around, a bored look on my face. Nothing that particularly catches my interest, and the preacher's words slowly start to get softer and softer until they fade completely, drifting off my mind as my thoughts go towards a different subject--the night before. 

My parents had left earlier that morning, I had planned to spend the evening reading or watching tv, but before I knew it, I had my phone in my hand, talking and flirting with Lutz and inviting him to come over. Before he arrived I quickly took a shower, dressing myself in shorts and a tank top. I put on light makeup (which consisted of pink lipstick and a bit of eyeshadow) and while I was in the middle of brushing my hair, the doorbell rang. I practically flew over to the door, but took a moment to calm myself, running a hand through my hair as I opened the door. Seeing him immediately made my heart beat faster. "Hey." He greets me with a grin, shutting the door behind him and making sure it was locked before grabbing me and pulling me in for a heated kiss. I immediately wrap my arms around his strong shoulders, my legs wrapping around his waist as he lifts me up. Like always, my hands found their way into his blonde curls that I adore so much. He pulls back and buries his face in my neck, licking and sucking before moving lower... and lower... 

I probably had a dreamy look in my eye as I spaced out, because Ashley reached over and gently tapped my shoulder. "You're drooling." She whispers, making my face flush pink as she softly giggles, causing an old couple in front of us to look annoyed. "Let's go outside." She grabs my wrist as we excuse ourselves. I let her drag me away as I follow after her, keeping my eyes on my feet for a moment before looking up at her, only to see her smirking at me--a look you would rarely see on a girl like Ashley's face. "W-What?" I stutter, holding back my grin as I take a seat on the parking lot pavement, patting the spot next to me so she can sit. She stands over me, crossing her arms as she stares me down. "You're in love!" She exclaims. I stare at her before bursting out laughing, almost falling off the side but I manage to hold on. "Where did that come from?" I narrow my eyes at her. She shivers at the look, but huffs. "My theory is confirmed! I've been observing you for a long, long time and I've came to this conclusion." She explains, like she's giving a presentation in physics. I cross my arms before standing, face-to-face with my blonde best friend. "I'm listening to your conclusion, Einstein." Her cheeks flush a little at the nickname, but nonetheless she explains: "Everytime you're around that Lutz boy, you act different. And you're always trying to get his attention or be alone with him. Either you're always at his house or he's always at your house. And the way you look at him... It screams out you're in love with him." My eyes widen at her words, about to object but she shushes me. "And most importantly!" She exclaims, snapping her finger for emphasis, her ice blue eyes shining. "Whenever you're not with him, you're thinking of him!" "..." I just stare at her in shock. Maybe that last part was a little true, but that didn't mean I was in love with him, right? It's only his body and the way he makes me feel that drives me nuts. "You're delusional." I look down, red cheeked as my dark curls fall into my face, thankfully hiding my flustered expression. She gently holds my chin and makes me look up into her eyes, the expression on her face dead serious. "I mean it Nikki, accept your feelings." I stare at her hard before turning away, looking down at my shoes, my hair falling into my face again. "I'm gonna catch a cab and head home." I mumble, looking back at her to see her smiling at me. "Goodbye." She says. I give her a hug before calling a cab and getting inside. "Where to, Miss?" He glances at me in the rearview mirror and I nod up at him in acknowledgement before giving him the address. Upon arriving home, I quickly change into something warm and comfortable, heading up to my room to do laundry and wash the sheets. I get rid of any evidence of the previous night, lost in thought and the dust filled memories of the past, taking a trip down the familiar, cobblestone path of memory lane. 

It was last Christmas, about eight months ago when, once again, my parents had left me alone at home to go on a business trip. Since it was during the holidays and the only time they got off work, going on a trip was unsual for them, but I didn't pry. If they were taking off their free time to work, it was probably important and influential on their company. They hadn't even bothered to call--and honestly I hadn't either--I had just spent most of the day reading, shopping, and watching old Christmas tapes from when I was a kid. It was around six thirty when my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered, my mouth stuffed with baby carrots and tomatoes. "Merry Christmas, Nikki." A rough, accented voice rung out through my phone and reached my ear. My eyes widened--it was Lutz! "Hey." I greeted him. "Merry Christmas to you too, beefcake." It was everyone's nickname for him at the time. He didn't seem to mind it, in fact he claimed it insisted on his masculine pride. "Are you out at your family gathering?" He asked, amused. He probably heard the sound from the tape. "Actually no, I'm all alone this time." I bit my lip, thinking for a moment before asking, "why?" "Because I'm alone too and I was wondering if you wanted to come over." His accented voice rung out through my ear, making me shiver. I always found his voice hot. "Alright." I hung up, already having his address since I'd been there with the rest of our friends multiple times. Just never alone with him. The thought made my face flush as I quickly turned off the tv, getting dressed in holiday clothes, turning off all the lights and locking the house doors before jumping into a cab and heading to Lutz's place. He opened the door for me, dressed in black jeans and a santa shirt. He towered over me as he flashed me a grin and moved to the side so I could come in. Kicking off my shoes, I awkwardly greeted him, giving him a side hug as I walked inside, my eyes on my feet. I didn't know why I was so flustered--maybe it was being alone with him for the first time--but I calmed down after a few minutes of making small talk and roasting marshmallows by the fireplace. "So, why aren't you spending time with your family?" I asked him, leaning against his scarred arm as he held out the marshmallow stick over the fire. "Grandpa's in Germany and Gilbert's staying with his girlfriend." He glanced over at me, the look in his eyes unreadable as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it over the fire and placing it between his teeth. "Why aren't you with your family?" He asked after a long while of gazing into the fire, sucking the life out of his cancer stick. "They're on vacation." I muttered, looking down. It didn't occur to me that their absence made me feel empty and alone. My hair fell into my face as my voice came out just above a whisper--"Sometimes I feel like I don't even have a family." Lutz stared at me and sighed, running a hand through my hair and patting my head as a sign of affection. "Let's make a family." He suggested, I thought he was just being perverted again, but then I noticed him pulling out more sticks out of his bag. He used marshmallows and spit to stick them together, making little stickmen that looked like tiny, thin humans. "This one is Aunt Martha. Personally, I think she's a thirsty whore, she even sucked santa one time." I looked up at him with wide eyes, kind of shocked at his actions, but he didn't meet my eyes, a smirk on his face as he continued to expand his family. "This one is Dmitri, he has a stick up his ass," he chuckled "literally." I giggled at that, joining him in making another character. "Ah, that is the housemaid, she's a real bombshell. She and Dmitri have an affair." I grinned and laughed, setting our family members on the stone, all sitting next to eachother, looking like one happy, disfunctional family. It warmed my heart a little, we spent the next few moments in silence, just munching on marshmallows until finally, he looked at me. I looked at him. Time seemed to stop as he slowly inched closer, closing the gap between our lips. I was surprised at first but soon, I was putty in his hands, letting him take control of my body. The feeling of his lips, his skin, his eyes as he took in ever single part of me--It made me feel something--a feeling that'd soon become addicting for me. That was the first night we slept together. And it was then that I realized something--we were two completely different people with little similiarities, if any, but we were both finding comfort in eachother, ridding the other of the suffocating lonely feeling, even if it was just for one night. 

Sighing, I shake my head and look down at my phone. It's been exactly eighteen minutes that I've been spacing off. I realize I have twenty new messages, my eyes going a little wide at the number as I quickly open VKontakte again. All the messages are from Lutz. Opening them, he's been spamming me with random messages, varying from "It's rising," (Don't ask what is) to "asdfghjkl," and etc. The last thing he's sent, though, is an image, a selfie of Lutz, looking rugged with his usual resting bitch face, along with the smallest kitten I've ever seen resting atop his head, almost buried in his golden locks. The caption reads--"Look at my new pussy! 


End file.
